ByaSaku drabbles
by Crimson Shinuki
Summary: Just Byakuya and Sakura drabbles some are funny cute, sad, comforting...I take requests! Byakuya xXx Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Hi-Hi! it's me! Shinuki! So sorry i haven't ben updating! so here's treat..it's weird i have a weird obsession of this couple please don't think i am weird ;-;.

* * *

"sigh" Byakuya sighed. Hiding in a over-large closet

"hi!" someone whispered . Byakuya jumped a little by the surprise and turned the lights on to see a pink haired girl eating a cup of pink gelatin.

"Sakura-taichou!?"

"shhh!!, can't you see I'm trying to hide in this over-large-closet?!" she whispered yet yelled. "anyway…what're you doing here Byakuya-sama?" Sakura asked scooping a spoon of pink (white peach) gelatin.

"Yachiru.."

"ah…"

"What about you Sakura-sama?"

"Got in trouble by Renji nii-chan for stealing his gelatin..again"

"Did you always come here?"

"yup!"

"how…?"

"Yachiru gave me map…"

"A map?! How about the heavy security?"

"used flash step I learned from Yorui-that I just happened to know!!"

_She definitely learned it from her_

"but…why choose my- "

"he'll never look…trust me!"

"'sigh' most people have made my home their's"

"Bya-chan!!""

"hey…that's Yachiru-chan!" Sakura exclaimed

"quiet women!"

"ura? Bya-chan?...Saku-chan? Are you guys in here?" Yachiru said looking around and coming closer to the closet door

_Shit…she found us…_Byakuya thought, his aura growing dark.

_Crap! I made Byakuya-sama angry!! What should I do!! What should I do!! What should I do!! _Before Yachiru came in Sakura tackled Byakuya in to a corner

"Saku onii-chan?" by now, Yachiru opened the door and looked around and saw a little piece of white. Yachiru found her.

"AH! Saku-nii chan!! Bya--… Saku-chan…why are you on top of Bya-chan?"

They both looked in each other's eyes and blushed madly

"saku-nii chan…"

"eek!! Yachiru-chan!! A..um..er..a…I..he…"

"Yachiru-chan!!" A familiar voice came out

_Rangiku !!_ they both thought sighing in relief

_RANGIKU!? This is not good….we better…._

"Yachi--….'gasp' Sakura-taichou! Byakuya-taichou we didn't know you two were..a..cou-(couple) good-bye!!" Rangiku grabbed Yachiru with one hand by her waist and ran like the wind.

"b-but Rangi-chan!! I forgot my-!!" Too late for Yachiru they disappeared in the hallway.

"I'm sorry..Byakuya-sama " Sakura said still in the awkward position .

"…"

"I didn't want you to get angry at me..since it was my fault for yelling..I should go now"

Sakura began to stand up and so did Byakuya he put both of his arm back and began to get posture until Sakura slipped on Yachiru's slippery candy wrapper and fell on Byakuya' lap She immediately looked up … but, oh she was wrong. They were too close and their lips..met.

"eek!! Sumaenasai!! I'm sorry!! I must be going now! Bye!" Sakura quickly broke the contact and used flashsteps to go back to her office.

"that was…awkard" Byakuya whispered putting a hand on his forehead and gently smirked. And he too went back to his office and acted like nothing happened.

* * *

hehehe!! I was thinking making another toshiro sakura atory but this story came in to my mind i'm sorry if you don't like this couple...;-;

I want to make it popular..please no flames...;-;


	2. Chapter 2

Hi-Hi! it's me! Shinuki! So sorry i haven't ben updating! so here's treat..it's weird i have a weird obsession of this couple please don't think i am weird ;-;.

so..yeah..I'm still working on Sakura's fruit basket and sharp as a blade i don't if i should redo the story or not...so yeah...

another BYASAKU!!

this one is kinda sad

* * *

On a very cloudy night...

"I'm sorry...for loving you Byakuya-san...I-I shouldn't have the right to love you " Sakura said, tears slowly falling "b-but If you think about it...I broke my nobol family rules too!! you know why?! because they loved me !, they wanted me to have a joyful life! That's what every parent wants to their heir a-and apparently you don't think that way!" Sakura yelled at him, tears falling no...pouring now even the sky began to pour down

"Sa-sakura" byakuya said, slowly his heart breaking

"no...don't I'll just ruin your perfect nobal family rules, and your dear wife, Kuchiki-sama! " Sakura yelled but, whispering at the end "so I won't try to fit in...wait hahaha...I got this wrong I-It's my fault for loving you...I don't ha-have the right! I don't have the right to fall in love...love..with anyone!" Sakura said, loudly with , confusion, scared, voice.now, her body shivering and slumped down on the ground. Byakuya's eye widened

"a-and..I thought I could finally trust someone...I-I'm sorry for loving you...It's my fault for falling in love...everytime I fall in love deeply...that's when my heart falls apart..and then..you'll never able to fix it again...like..like glass...I'm sorry...i must be insane..haha..hahaha...I'm sorry that I fell in love with...you'

That's when byakuya's insanity line broke "Sakura what ever it takes you to love you I'll sacrafise the world for it.." Byakuya said, calmly in her ear hugging Sakura under the harsh weather and kissed her deeply..."I'll even sacrifise the rules..." Sakura's eyes widened

"y-you can't! that's what your life is on!" She said pushing him away gently

"yeah...so.? My parents wants me to be happy right?" Byakuya smirked before kissing Sakura passoinatly

"I love you Sakura..."

* * *

so?so?so? how'd you guys liked it? oh and...a battle scene is coming up on my "Sharp as a Blade so I need otes

Do you think Sakura should have her original katanas or the new one/

I need that to continue further chapters thank you!!


End file.
